Human Vampire
by Lycan lover2
Summary: Read the A/N on the inside


A/N: Now I know what the title says and you're probably thinking "wouldn't that be a half-vampire?" Well that is not the case. Just read and review. By the way any Blade characters used are not my property. Thank you!

Chap. 1

My name is Nellie, I'm sixteen years old and at the moment I am setting up for a family reunion. I'm stuck setting up these dumb torches 'cause the damn thing is at night and the rest of my family is sleeping until the sun goes down. Oh, my family just happens to be full of vampires. Now I'm not adopted, they are my biological family, I was born a little different. I have the strength of vamps, but none of the weaknesses; oh, and I don't have the thirst that the rest of them do. My family tends to worry about me, especially my mother. You see just because my fangs haven't come in she worries; she also thinks I may be a Day Walker, when the one I know of has the strength and none of the weaknesses, except for the fact that he has the thirst. My father once knew him; when he spared my father's life because of me. It was an hour or so before my family came and I still had to bring a couple of cows in from the pasture so they could have something to drink. I hated going into the pasture to get the cows, don't ask me why. I tied ropes around the bigger ones and brought them to a post and tied them down so they wouldn't run off. After they were secure I went inside to get my parents and brothers up because they still needed to get ready before the family came. I have to get everyone else up before I tended to my older brother Sal, because he never got up easy and it was always fun to wake him up; I pulled my airhorn from my room and walked into his, walked over to him very quietly and with a brisk move I pushed them button and he fell out of the bed. I ran out of the room after that and he dressed and came out as did everyone else. When everyone was dressed and ready they went to greet the family that began arriving while I went in to get something to drink before heading out to the family, though they drank cow's blood or animal blood, I normally went to the local blood bank or had my own little thing in the fridge. When I was done I walked out and saw all the family from a few years ago, except, a few of them were missing, for example, my Aunt Katherine, my Uncle Mitch, and my Aunt Susan. There had been rumors going aroun that there was a Vampire going around killing off his own kind and he changed the survivors into something else. See, about the same time the stange Vampires started showing up, this man people call 'The Day Walker' came a few days later. And my mom gave into my Aunt Katherine last year and fed me Vampire's blood, it has a gross taste to it and my mouth still doesn't feel right. So, I've been like the Day Walker for a year now and I hate it, I still don't have the thirst or any of their weaknesses, just stengths. I have to brink blood to stay alive, but just the thought of drinking cow's blood just doesn't appeal to me. At around two in the morning, I went inside to close my eyes for a few minutes.  
>I woke up to my family members screaming and when I looked out the door I saw that they had been torn to pieces. I ran out and in hopes that my mom was still alive I called out to her, but there was no call back, I called her name again and when I thought that I was alone she called out.<br>"Mom." I said kneeling down to her as blood came from her neck.  
>"Nellie...find the Day Walker, I mean Blade... and get his help." She said as blood came pooling out of her mouth. "And..never forget who...you...are."<br>"Mom, don't leave me." I said as tears fell down my face.  
>"I love you...Nellie." My mother said with her lasst breath as the sun came up and she turned to dust in my hands.<br>The only thing I had left og her was the amulet that my dad had given her when they met in the 1820s and that's when her inner Vampire had been released. That day I knew I had to leave because it would no longer be safe for me here because whatever these strange Vampires were the Day Walkerhad to of delt with them before he came here, right? So, I packed a few of my things and made some wooden steaks, garlic juice, and some silver bullets, bet you didn't know Vampires could be killed by silver just that same as wolves. I set out that morning and set out to find this Blade character my mom told me about. I was unsure of what he looked like so I would at least need to find out where I can find him, so when it came down to it, it never occured to me how hard it would be to find him, finding a needle in a hay stack would be easier. I was forced to go to this club that I heard about in hopes that I would be able to find out his location. When I came up to the door the bouncer asked for ID, I began to panic, so I started looking through my things as if looking for an ID, when I looked up at him I saw that he had fangs and when I revealed mine he let me in. I walked in and the music was really loud and the strobe lights were giving me a headach; I went over to the bar and as I was waiting for the bartender I looked around the room and thinking of how I had only heard of places like this, but never had the guts to go into one.  
>"What's your poison?" He asked over the music while cleaning a glass.<br>He had a few tattoos on his face and he was wearing a green wife beater and dark jeans that rested on his hips that were well toned and held them better than any belt ever could, he was a good looking Vamp, but not my type.  
>I turned and leaned in, "I need help finding someone, maybe you can help me." I said to where only he could hear me.<br>"Who is it that your lookin' for?" He asked leaning in as if it were a secret. I guess it kinda was.  
>"The Day Walker." I whispered in his ear.<br>He pulled back faster than I could blink and looked at me as if I asked him to kill me, or a death wish. I started to explain that it was important that I find him before night fall and that I needed him to help me kill something that killed my whole family, and even find Sal. He still looked at me as if I was some crazy kid looking for a fight. The tender had be come in the back where I could hear him, following him into the back he pulled a napkin from his pocket and wrote down an address.  
>"You'll find the Day Walker here, make sure you tell him your purpose and don't get on his bad side or you'll be with your family without vengence." He said as he handed me the napkin with the address.<br>"This place is an old auto shop." I said knowing the addess by heart.  
>He shrugged his shoulders and sent me on my way. He watched me leave and I had to get through quite a few people grinding to get out the door, I think someone was trying to dance with me. I was wondering around for maybe a few hours before I found a quick route that I could take, I saw the old auto shop and I guess it had been an old tire shop a while ago and it had been shut down for a few years, but I guess home is home. When I walked in it wasn't what I had expected from a hunter as infamous as Blade, I mean all Vampires hated him, I guess he had someone helping him because I heard caughing and heavy metal music playing. I started walking in a little further and I started thinking about why my own kind would do that and I knew that deep in my heart that my own kind had betraid me and I would do anything that I needed to to get my brother back and avenge my mother's death. Though thinking about it I didn't see my father's body either and he never left my mother's side at the reunions. Walking in further and silencing my thoughts I heard two voices, a deep, frightening one, and the voice of what sounded like a smoker; I climbed up onto one of the many towers of old tires and walked over to where the voices were coming from as they got louder and the music was turned off. Before I could flinch I was on the floor lying on my back in pain, someone had thrown me down and I was defenseless because I had no clue who had done it.<br>"Who are you?" An elderly man asked.  
>"I'm Nellie Jones, and I'm looking for the one called Blade. Are you him?" I asked standing up rubbing my head.<br>Than I heard a rather deep, terrifying voice behind me, "No, I am. What the hell do you want?" He as his made a very threatening appearence.  
>I swollowed my fear and spoke: "My whole family was killed just a few hours ago by other Vampires and just before the sun came up my mother told me to come and find you. See, she said that you would help me and my brothers compared me to the Day Walekd because I have similar qualities as him and my mother bit me just last year. I just need your help to avenge my family's deaths and recover my brother and father." I said hoping he would help me.<br>"So, many other Suckheads have gone missing, what is it that makes your family so speacial and what do you want me to do?" He asked with a snarl.  
>"I want you to help me avenge my family; I'm in no need of protection, just help, I am not a normal Vampire. I do have their strengths, but no weaknesses. Not even thirst."I said trying not to snarl myself.<br>He did this sort of laugh and walked over to a chair where teh elderly man was standing with a silver needle; I watched as the man injected Blade with some kind of serum. The look on his face was rather terrifying and when the man stepped away Blad'es eyes were closed, but he was still breathing.  
>"Well, before he wakes up, mind tell me what all happened?" The man asked walked or limping towards me.<br>I nodded: "It was out family reunion and I left for an hour and came out to screaming and all but my brother and father were torn to pieces. I figured the had gotten away, but I wasn't sure. I found my mom still in one piece and she burst into dust when the sun came up and all I have left of her is the amulet that my father had given her." I said almost in tears again holding the amulet in my hand.  
>"Sorry bout your family." He said as he gave me a tissue.<br>"Who are you?" I asked holding the tissue under my eyes.  
>"Name's Whistler." He said without any emotion on his face.<br>I fixed the bag on my shoulder and the shirt that was covering the steaks and daggers, he had to of seen one because he grabbed on from my side. I reached for it and was holding it in his hand and he looked at me with a sly grin.  
>"Where'd you get these?" He asked smiling.<br>"I made them." I said still reaching for it.  
>"How often do you make such steaks? And they're even filled with garlic and made of silver." He said able to smell the garlic juice in it.<br>"The reason I made them from silver and filled them with garlic is because I want to make sure they feel the same pain I felt when I lost my family." I said taking the steak back.  
>"Deadly little thing, aren't you?" Blade asked as he put his coat back on.<br>I smiled because my motehr never really liked it when I made these things and seeing that the Day Walker, I mean Blade, liked them made me proud to have made them. I tossed him one so he could look at it and I had walked over when he caught it and pointed out the button that you needed to push to release the silver. He cleared his throat and walked away with the steak still in hand; I followed because I wanted to know what he was going to do. He sat down on a chair as the old man came and stood beside me and looked at Blade while he was thinking and holding the stake in his bare hands.  
>"So, will ya help me?" I asked again, but in a bit of a sweeter tone.<br>He sighed and looked up at me over the rim of his sun glasses, "What would I get out of this?" He asked in a deeply low tone.  
>"You'd be helping out a little girl who has no family left." I said hoping he would finally say yes.<br>As Blade watched Whistler walk away I snapped my finger and suggested that I could help Whistler fix his leg. Blade turned his attention back to me and he was interrested in what I had said.  
>"Who?" Whistler and Blade asked in unison.<br>I smiled and told them that I knew a Vampire in town named Azazel Byran and that he could fix anything, but I would only take him is he helped me with my problem. They agreed and I explained that it would cost a bit and since these strange creatures are killing his costomers he would gladly do it if he promised to rid him of them. They were silent for a moment and I pulled out a piece of paper with his address on it and offered it to them; Blade looked at Whistler and thought long and hard about my offer and finally nodded. I smileod and said that we could go now because he had his windows black so he could be out of his basement during the day. While Blade put a few things in his coat I waited by his car and Whistler walked up and said I had to be in the back; I groaned and climbed in, leading them towards an old building with the blackened windows and door cracked to let some frech air in. As Blade hid the car I went and knocked on the door.  
>"Who is it? What do you want? I'm closed damnit." Azazel Byran said over his awful music. <p>


End file.
